Coupled inductors are used in many radio frequency (RF) circuit designs, including low noise amplifiers (LNAs), mixers, power amplifiers, and others. When implemented on-die, coupled inductors have been known to suffer from current crowding effects that reduce the quality factor (Q) of the structures. That is, the current flowing through a portion of the circuit metallization may be concentrated within less than the overall cross section of the metal in a manner that increases the relative loss (resistance) of the circuit. Circuit techniques and structures are needed that are capable of reducing the occurrence of current crowding in on-die coupled inductors.